erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hara
Hara is a small farming village found in the forests directly west of Elinstad. Though it previously held a small population of Halflings, it is currently entirely inhabited by only three individuals of the Hardheel family. Location Hara is a small village located in a clearing found in the forests west of Elinstad within the region of Elin. It is found some distance east of The Barrier, past the Cobalt Hideout. About Hara is a relatively small farming village - likely one of many - that supplies crops to the city of Elinstad. The specific produce of the village is unknown. Crops produced are bundled and transported via a road that leads south to east and thus to the main road leading to the city during the harvest season. The village itself consists of two buildings surrounded by farmland that extends to the edge of the clearing. The buildings themselves are clearly Halfling made, being far squatter than those of other settlement found in Elin. Alongside the two buildings are foundations of a house destroyed by fire damage. The only currently inhabited building in the village as of now is that of the Hardheel family, with one building - that of the Rockbelt family - having burnt down at least a year prior, and the remaining family having withdrawn from the final house. People & Places The Hardheel family is the only remaining Halfling family found in Hara. It consists of Izmo Hardheel, his wife, and his son. It is known that two other families of three each inhabited Hara in the past. One of these families was the Rockbelt family, who's home had burnt down for unknown reasons, and a finally family of unknown name who had left for Elinstad. History Hara was at one point a fully inhabited farming village of three families - the Hardheels, the Rockbelts, and a third family of currently unknown name. Potentially due to The Party's raid on the Cobalt Hideout, the village was forcefully investigated by armed guardsmen (who numbered at around ten to fifteen) who had come from the east road. At this point only the Hardheels were present - the Rockbelt house having burnt down over a year prior and the unknown family having left for Elinstad a few days before. The Party chose not to intervene until the guards left or began to use direct violence. The day after, Roscoe revealed that the third, uninhabited house was his family's, who he has had no contact with since he was very young (in Halfling years). The Party was given brief respite by the Hardheel family (to the dismay of Izmo) but were soon kicked out by the fearful family after Roscoe mentioned his involvement with The Resistance. A small gift of money was left by their door as The Party left. Notes & Trivia * Despite the fact that he has spent most of his life in Elinstad, Hara is the hometown of Roscoe. * The current fate of the Rockbelt family is currently unknown. Category:Settlements Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Erilán Category:Erilán Reawakened